


Snow Bunnies

by Mystic_apple



Series: NeroV week [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Floof, Fluff, I'm in the mood for f l u f f, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_apple/pseuds/Mystic_apple
Summary: It's hella cold, and V is in dire need of warmth.





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Couch

In the office of Devil May Cry, many things have been broken, thrown away, and out-right destroyed, but there was an item that held a special place in everyone's hearts: the slightly worn, dark couch resting in the middle of the room. It was the only thing that has lasted through the forty plus years that Devil May Cry has been in business. For V, however, it meant something a little more personal. He knew that Vergil was no virgin, but when he separated into two beings, his human form was as pure as could be, resting with the faint memory of such sinful activities. This dark, leather couch was where V lost his virginity to Nero. Although it's been a few years since then, V could remember that day like it was yesterday.

The office was empty since most of the staff had taken jobs outside of town with Nico as their chauffeur, which left Nero and V to watch over the office. Since the two were just getting comfortable with each other-- relationship-wise-- they had time to try out more intimate activities to "seal the deal," Nero once described it. The couch was just there out of convenience due to the fact that the pair was too occupied with one another to think about going upstairs. There were still a few marks left from that passionate night left on the armrest, which have not been questioned so far. 

When the couple had some down time, which became more frequent during the winter because of demonic hibernation, they spent their time cuddling on the couch, wrapped in a nest of pillows and blankets. V would be curled up on Nero's chest, his favorite book clutched in his frail hands. Occasionally, pale fingers caressed the markings on the leather, and a smile would grace his cheeks when the memory resurfaced. 

It was another cold, insufferable night in the dead of winter--not even the street lights dared to light the way. The moon slithered through the windows, illuminating the office and giving it an ominous glow. Fat snow flakes poured from the sky, dancing with the chill breeze before settling on the roads, coating them a pure white. Although the sight was breath-taking, V couldn't stand the cold. 

If it wasn't obvious enough, his skinny figure did little to keep himself warm, so he was forced to rely on an ocean of blankets, shadow, or Nero-- maybe all of the above since tonight was the coldest of them all. V's entire body was trembling on the couch, teeth chattering, breath escaping his lips and floating to the air in soft puffs. No matter how many blankets Nero placed upon him, V's chilled body was demanding. Shadow was nearly on top of him doing his best to curl around his entire body. Nero stood by the couch helplessly, disappointed in himself for not being able to assist in making V feel better. The electricity was out, so Nero couldn't make hot drinks or turn on the broken heater -- Dante failed to pay the rent that month. 

V gazed up, smiling warmly at his boyfriend despite his teeth chattering to hell. He moved the blankets to the side, and shadow shifted away to make room for Nero: "Join me," his gentle voice spoke, "you must be cold out there." No matter how much Nero would retaliate, he learned over time, V wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Nero simply nodded and crawled in, pulling his boyfriend's small figure into his lap. His arm wrapped around him -- he couldn't wear his robotic arm since the chill made them malfunction and had the tendency to make what was left of his arm numb. The covers were settled around them with shadow by their side (who was also enjoying the warmth under the covers). 

After a while, V's trembling ceased, but his jaw occasionally spasmed out in a fit of cold. Neither of them bothered to move, even when the snow started to pile against the windows. Nero brushed away the stray strands of hair from V's face, smiling when he caught those wonderful, dark green, curious eyes. "You all warmed up?" Nero asked, rubbing the male's back, fingers ghosting over his pronounced spine.

V spared a nod and buried his head into Nero's chest, a small sigh leaving his lips. "You're so _warm_ ," his voice was muffled-- adorably so. 

Nero chuckled and kissed the top of V's head, blue eyes staring off into the distance, watching the snowflakes fall: "Good thing you weren't upstairs," V rose an eyebrow, "The sheets were frozen solid."

V mumbled a few curses in utter surprise: "Frozen _solid?"_ He exclaimed, eyes wide. "Like sheetrock, babe." Nero confirmed with a small snort. He thought it was cute when V was taken by surprise. 

"My, Mother Nature must be seriously angry. No doubt by the demons," V said in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

"Maybe she just needs a Midol-- ow hey!" Nero whined when V's bony hand came up and smacked him on the side of the head. 

"Mother Nature might make it colder if you keep insulting her," V warned, crossing his arms between the warmth of his own body and Nero's. 

"Yeah, yeah," Nero waved him off despite the look V produced for him. 

They soon settled into silence, enjoying each other's presence. When the clouds placed a thick blanket on the city below, everything became pitch black. It wasn't long until V fell unconscious in Nero's toasty hold with the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull him into the realm of dreams. Nero wanted to watch over V, maybe even stay awake until Dante came back, but it became increasingly difficult when temptation was laying right in his lap. Muttering a small _"screw it,"_ Nero closed his eyes and set his cheek on V's head, soon succumbing to the mercy of his heavy eyelids. 

When the sun's light fought through the clouds, lightening the grey atmosphere slightly, Dante finally returned with Nico. After shoving the wall of snow in front of the door, he carelessly kicked it open, spraying a few frozen crystal and bringing a strong breeze into the office: "Hey, kid--" Dante began to yell until Nico shushed him and pointed to the couch. The adorable sight of the two lover curled up on the couch with Shadow against the mound of blankets almost made him feel guilty for the rude intrusion. _Almost_. Nico took out her Polaroid and snapped a lovely pic with the intention of showing a few others -- that being Lady and Trish-- and possibly teasing Nero with it later. 

The two would never hear the end of it when they wake up.


End file.
